Meadow Maestro/Planning
=Soundtrack= *Shadows - Lindsey Stirling *This Is What Makes Us Girls - Lana Del Rey *Where Them Girls At (ft Nicki Minaj and Flo Rida) - David Guetta *Here - Alessia Cara *Chandelier - Sia *How To Love - Cash Cash (ft Sofia Reyes) =Aesthetic= ---- Meadow Maestro/Character Aesthetic Meadow The Achiever *(b. June 21, 2015) Rainey Qualley as an American Shorthair cat Anthony Maestro, Meadow's father, is an Agriculturist, and a Senior Lecturer at the University of Pennsylvania. Anthony prefers to live in the Muggle world he was raised in. Meadow's mother was raised in a strict, wealthy, upper class household where Blood supremacy was praised. Monotony, and idealism forced her to buck tradition. She settled down with a man her family would never approve of for thrill alone. Marina's life was threatened on numerous occasions during her time slumming with her Half-blood lover. Her mother Marina Yaxley is the great-great-granddaughter of a Naming Seer. Her abilities were put to use by the Yaxleys for personal gain. Marina met Anthony during one of the tremendous mishaps he has become known for among family. Meadow's mother was raised in a strict, wealthy, upper class household where Blood supremacy was praised. Monotony, and idealism forced her to buck tradition. She settled down with a man her family would never approve of for thrill alone. Marina's life was threatened on numerous occasions during her time slumming with her Half-blood lover. Anthony and Marina broke off their impending engagement before either of them knew the decision would have an after effect on more than the two of them. Marina was never in love with Anthony, but nevertheless she was determined to have her child. She could not find the strength to abort her, and proceed to give birth to a daughter she named Meadow. :Dream Job — Professional Violinist :Goals — Play with the LSO (London Symphony Orchestra) :Hobbies — Flower pressing and collecting, Gardening, Topiary Pets :Clytie (Siamese Devon Rex) :Neptune (Spectacled Owl) Wand :Boggart & Why — Memory disorders :Patronus — Poison Dart Frog (Sensitivity, Courage) :Power, Luck, Beauty, Adaptability, Healing :Patronus Memory — :Amortentia & Why — Lemon, Green tea soap, Chocolate Churros Family Maestro Family Ana Paula Arosio Bear Grylls Neil Jackson Oscar Kennedy :Relationship With Family — |-|Overall= |-|Papa= |-|Mum= Vivaldi, Chopin, Beethoven, Mozart, Bach Meadow's favorite: Camille Saint-Saëns - The Carnival of the Animals :Henry Hall & His Orchestra - The Teddy Bear's Picnic (1932) & Who's Afraid of the Big, Bad Wolf? (1933) *Beethoven Rondo (Piano and Violin) *Beethoven Roman Op.50 (Violin and Piano) *Salut D'amour Op.12 (Violin and Piano) *Violin and Piano Cover songs |-|Cal= Meadow thought she used to have a great relationship with Cal until he was eight, and she was twelve. He started to change. He began doing things that frightened her. It all started when he smashed Clytie's leg with a rock. |-|Corvus= Meadow was livid when she found out all the psychotic things Cal did were the exact same things Corvus was doing when he grew up. He lied right to her and her mother's face about he and Cal's Conduct Disorder. ---- :Relationship Status — Seeing Dustin James (October 27th, 2029) :Orientation — Questioning (Bisexual) :First Kiss — Trefor Penrose (Third Year Clock Tower Courtyard) Dustin James (Fifth Year Dungeon Hall) :Virginity — :Physical Attraction — Attractiveness :Personality Attraction — Adventurousness :Love Language — Quality Time :Act Around Crush — Sweet :Flirting Skills — Super nice, always gives honest compliments :Current Loves — Dustin James :Platonic Loves — Phoebe Blake (Duchess of Clouds and Spaghetti) :Possible Loves — :Past Loves — Audi Evans, Kate Deonte-Marxa, Euan Murdoch :Kids — :Marriage — :Jealousy — She does not feel jealousy, for her it manifests mostly as heartbreak that she completely denies RP History Meadow Maestro/RPs Category:Character Planning